Bad Blood
by CheekyXO
Summary: Byakuya spent the early years of his life being tossed from home to home. Until he's finally adopted by a wealthy couple. Under their roof he finds the love that he's always wanted and also the jealous scorn of a woman who never wanted to be a mother. Rated M for Non-Con, taboo themes, violence, and language. (under rewrite, will be posted soon.)
1. Chapter 1

***** I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha. Wish I did :p *****

(Naraku X Byakuya) Can Byakuya break free from Naraku? How will his stalker complicate things? Rated M for Non-Con, taboo themes, violence, and language. This Story was formally known as Top Side.

(A/N: There is going to be a lot of dark smut in the beginning of the story. Again you've been warned. Everybody else bear with me it will get better and make more sense later. Read and Review please.)

Many thanks to theunlovingdead for being my first Beta and teaching me how to transform my story! I owe you so much for being so kind and inspiring.

**Narakus' view**

These boring ass meetings always killed Naraku. The clock seemed to be ticking in reverse. Burnt coffee scented the room irritating his nostrils. He was supposed to be at home relaxing by now. They should have been able to handle the matters of the budget for the upcoming gala alone. He shouldn't have to hold their hands. It wasn't long before he found his mind hopelessly slipping away.

They were in one of the smaller board rooms that was hardly ever used. The main board room was under construction. A pipe in the ceiling exploded and flooded the room. There was copious amounts of water damage and more bills he'd have to review.

Two of the bumbling idiots responsible for getting this horribly cramped room eyed him from the end of the table. Anaka wearing a blue tailored suit, with arms that were way to short. And Owaka a morbidly obese man, currently eyeing the last bagel on the table. He wanted to tell him to just eat the damn bagel already. He was two bites away from a heart attack anyway.

Hinata and Kefu were the only two that didn't disappoint him as much. They'd gone up earlier and had delivered what he'd expected. They were twins who liked to do everything together, but look alike. Hinata colored his naturally black hair dark brown while Kefu were glasses, that Naraku was sure were for just fashion.

"We wanted to make sure that it was acceptable to buy the…" A short, bleached-blond woman, who was part of the board, dawdled on.

Her cleavage sat beautifully almost invitingly, in her low cut blue dress top. And her thick lips were forming what seemed to him, to be alluring come ons as she spoke. What the fuck was wrong with him. He could never stop thinking about sex… until today. Right now at least… as Hoisin, another partner on the board, stood to take her place. The only thing he could focus on right now was the incredibly horrible looking hair implants Mr. Hoisin was wearing. Hair line receding in a most peculiar way in the shape of a crescent moon but at a strange angle. He was sure that if he aligned his hand just right his thumb and index finger would map it perfectly.

Could this man really be serious right now? They could all tell that the implants were fresh and new. He should have worn a hat or made up an excuse to not show up for the meeting today. There seemed to be a tiny infection going on in the middle. His scalp was inflamed and flaking. Obviously self-conscious about it or perhaps sick of Narakus open stares he cleared his throat and Naraku was brought back to reality about two minutes after he'd finished speaking. Fuck it he couldn't concentrate.

"Turn in the quarterly reports in two weeks. The plans sound great. Meeting adjourned."

There weren't any further comments other than 'The plans sound great.' And that seemed to leave them confused. He knew that his shortness would inspire them to do better than this. Or perhaps it was that he dropped a compliment in the first place. He took another quick look at Hoisin and shook his head as he left the room. The other heads in the room turned to glare at Hoisin as if whatever had happened had been his fault. He could only shrug in his confusion.

Back at home at last. He acknowledged his wife in passing and dropped his brief case in the bedroom. He walked into the bathroom, undoing his cuffs as he walked. The jacuzzi tub sat in a separate window area, where the shower could be seen through a glass brick wall, and granite countertops continued on the bath surround. He cut the water on and took a seat on the surround. Naraku felt unpleasantly drained as he undressed to dip into steaming water. Hair pulled up into a ball he dipped down to the chin. The water seemed to absorb the tension from his body. The earlier annoyance he'd felt was being steadily drifted away, with each second spent. He hadn't wanted to install a jacuzzi that was going to be too large. He wanted it to be spacious and still very comfy. He could fit a couple other people in if he wanted. That thought alone made him feel a bit lonely. Of course he could always ask his wife to join, but it wasn't her body he wanted next to him. He grabbed his cellphone on the side table near his tub and stared at it for just a moment before he dialed his number. It only took two rings for the other person to answer.

"Meet me at the Love hotel on Hue Ave. Room 984" Was all he said before he hung up. Then placed the phone back on the table to stare out of the window. It wouldn't be long before dusk.

**Byakuyas' view**

It was night time when he arrived to the hotel where Byakuya was supposed to meet him. It wasn't a huge hotel, but it was very private. It was at least an hour's drive away from town. He could feel himself straining against his pants already, before he could even use the key card to open the door. The room was simply furnished. The right wall was formed by two giant windows. An adjustable flat screen was attached to the furthest wall, along with another very large window. Moonlight filled the room, along with the smell of sandal wood.

Byakuya was asleep on the king sized bed against the left hand wall, when he finally entered. It had been a while since Naraku had last seen him asleep. He had such an erotic feminine beauty when he was unconscious. Naraku removed his coat and laid it across the arm of the white sofa next to the door.

Seeing him sleep so peacefully hit a soft spot in his heart. He gently got onto the bed careful not to wake him yet. His long porcelain neck was exposed in the dark green kimono we was wearing. Naraku could tell there wasn't anything else under the kimono and that made him harder. He trailed soft kisses down his neck. Byakuyas soft even breathing eased into soft moans as he began to stir. He turned on his back slowly as he steadily awakened. The spider yokai captured his lips softly, tangling his hands in his silky raven hair.

"Did you wait long?" Naraku smiled down at Byakuya, already knowing the answer.

"You know damn well I've been here for hours waiting for you!" Byakuya tried to sit up before being pushed back down to the mattress.

"I'll make it up to you."

Naraku pulled open the young yokais' kimono revealing the body he had been lusting for all day. The boy turned a pretty shade of pink that Naraku was accustomed to.

Byakuya gave a little yelp at being disrobed. The cool air biting at his nipples. Naraku had never undressed him before, but at the same time he had never exactly worn a kimono for him before either. He noticed the boy did his best not to fidget to much as the older man observed his body. Toned though slightly muscled he couldn't have been more than a buck fifty max.

"Why are you just staring?" The moth yokai managed to squeak out as he focused his attention on the window across the room. It was snowing again outside.

"Why are you in such a rush? Do you have plans?" The spider yokai began to undress.

Unbuttoning his own shirt for the very first time since they had been sleeping together. Byakuya turned fifty shades of red watching him. He hid his very prominent erection with the pile of silk of his kimono. Naraku knew exactly what strings to pull to appease the young yokai.

"You didn't answer my question." He was working on his belt now as he stood from the bed.

Sliding the last straps of clothing from his body revealing his own hardness to the boy. Lust and then a slight cringe passed over the youths face for a split second. The spider frowned at the slight almost unnoticeable response.

"Do you not want this?" Naraku almost demanded to know. Open fear replaced everything else on the boy's face.

"I-I do." He was almost shaking now. Naraku had unintentionally released his yokai energy at the thought of being denied.

"Do you fear this?" The older demon turned the youths gaze toward him. He didn't answer him again. The moment continued for what seemed like eternity.

"I want it but…" He removed the spiders hand from his cheek choosing his words carefully, focusing on the rain that had begun to patter at the window. "You're always forceful with me!" He closed his eyes and tilted his head forward.

"Why?!" Naraku felt his heart breaking. He couldn't see his eyes but he knew he was crying.

"You only ever fuck me… is that what I am to you? Just a toy?" If Naraku had been human he would never have heard his last comment. "I endure all this to be close to you… but is this… what you do to me… "He clenched the silk in his lap as he began to tremble. "I don't understand…"

Naraku eyes softened as he pressed his lips to Byakuyas to cease his senseless chatter. He wouldn't answer his questions. He didn't need to do that. He took his time with foreplay being sure that the tension had finally left the beautiful man under him. Byakuyas moaning was intoxicating. He lightly traced the boy's belly button with his tongue and continued downward. The young yokai practically turned into a statue.

"Relax" Naraku instructed before taking him into his mouth.

The smell of his sex filled his nostrils. The younger yokais erection was smaller than his own. And he had never done this before but he had seen it done plenty of times. He would figure it out. He let Byakuyas moans guide him. It didn't take long before he heard him crying,

"Stop! I-I'mm… ahhh… unh…about to cum!" Desperate hands pushed against Narakus shoulders. His muscles began to coil on themselves.

"Stop please!" Naraku pinned his hands to his stomach using his left hand and used his right hand to pump him more as he focused on the head.

"Kami!" The warm body under him jerked slightly as he came into Narakus' mouth. Squirming and shuddering under his touch. He was slightly surprised and swallowed after taking the time to taste it.

"I've never had that done to me before." Byakuya managed to breathe out heavily.

"I've never done it before. Now we're even." Naraku sat up next to him on a body pillow. He dragged the flushed now confused boy next to him.

"Your cum is sweet." He smirked deciding to do that again. Byakuya hit him with a pillow.

"Don't say such embarrassing things!" Naraku intercepted the next blow.

"Well it is!" He stood up and headed towards the shower.

"Wait!" Byakuya grabbed his wrist. "What about your pleasure? Aren't you going to take me?" Byakuya brows knitted together.

Naraku held his cheek in his hand. "Is that what you want?"

Redder than he had ever been before Byakuya didn't have to tell him. His simple little game had reeled him in.

"We can do that another time. I had almost forgotten that I have to take Kagura to that dinner tonight." Pure hatred crossed the boy's face like he had never seen before. And then it was replaced again by his calm and cool demeanor for only two seconds. Naraku raised a brow and was slightly amused.

"You have me wait here all evening and then you … you do that to me… make me feel this way and then you leave. Leave to go to her?!"

A sigh escaped the spider yokai as he gave up on the hope of not arguing. "It's important." He slid the door open to the bathroom.

"It's always important!" He heard a crash sound against the door he had just slid closed. "I wish you were dead!" That one struck a nerve and made him irritated.

"What would you have me do? She just got the job as senator and she needs me to be there! I will make this up to you. Anything you want I will give that to you. Just name it." Naraku was at a loss for what to do at the moment. He just knew that he didn't have time to debate the matter further.

"You're a liar. You can't give me what it is I want." Byakuyas bed hair only made him look more enticing.

"Name it." Naraku yelled over the shower.

"Spend next week with only me." Naraku paused in the middle of soaping himself up.

"That's unreasonable." And he continued rinsing himself.

Even going so far as to triple shampoo his mane so that his scent wouldn't be on him.

"Then this weekend. You can surely spare two days for your lover." That made Naraku throw the shower curtain back. With one last sigh he gave in to what Byakuya wanted.

"First off don't say it like that. You're very special to me. Every time you use that card with me I feel like punching you in the face. Stop it. Saturday and Sunday are yours. Okay? And make sure you shower and wear the dining suit I got you." Byakuya jumped into the shower with Naraku and held him close. Being sure to re-contaminate everything that had been cleaned.

"Really!?" Naraku fake laughed as he turned the boy towards the wall.

"Well while you're here." He said seductively as he readied Byakuya for entrance. Only this time, he was sure to be slightly gentle as he fucked him against the wall. "I love you Byakuya".

Byakuya awoke with a start. Sitting up and looking around himself for Naraku. Tears forming at realizing it had only been a dream. He was covered in sweat and his own cum on his belly. Naraku hadn't showed up last night as he promised him. It was his birthday … the least he could do was be there with him.

He had sent a text earlier basically pleading for him to spend the weekend with him earlier today. He was supposed to take him out to dinner then meet here. Byakuya had ended up being stood up and waiting here alone. Picking his phone up to call he silently berated himself. 'He's still not answering his phone, huh?' He threw his phone across the bed and put his clothes back on to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuyas' POV: Saturday

It was just as he expected it to be. He had been sitting at a café for two hours before he received an email saying that Naraku was sorry and he wouldn't be able to make it. He came the next day to the same spot and low and behold the same thing happened. Naraku hadn't even bothered with an email this time.

Shiori, one of his close friends, showed up to grab something quick before she went to work on her new project at work. She brought over a cup of cocoa to help cheer up Byakuya. Byakuya had been excited all week, much to her delight. So to see him like this now, it scratched at her heart. He had managed to do so well this week and now he was backtracking. She wouldn't push the matter this time. She'd let him tell her when he was ready.

"I won't start you a new tab." Byakuya smiled and enjoyed the night talking with Shiori. Vowing to find out why Naraku had so coldly brushed him off.

'He isn't answering his phone again…' Byakuya tossed his back against the room door as he slid down it. He knew what he was doing was certifiably insane. But today's the day that he would confront him. It wasn't long before Naraku turned the corner with a woman. The woman was about Byakuyas' age from the looks of it and very attractive. She had short, shoulder-length blonde, wavy hair, and green eyes. She had to be one of the gold diggers from the gala upstairs. He was more than likely going to have his way with her and toss her away tonight. Byakuya couldn't hear their conversation but he knew they were a little too chummy for his liking.

Naraku would have caught Byakuyas' scent if Byakuya didn't chicken out at the last minute and hide around the corner.

"Why don't you go freshen up and I'll meet you at your room in about thirty minutes?" Naraku said to the gold digger.

"Okay baby" The gold digger says, batting her eyes and leaning in to give him a parting kiss.

"Save that for later." Naraku almost rudely nudges her in the right direction.

"I'll be right there." Slightly rejected she heads off in the opposite direction.

Byakuya could hear Naraku go into the hotel room and close the door. His blood was racing through his ears. He pulled out his phone scrolling through his contacts until he came upon Narakus number. The phone rang until it reached the voicemail telling him to leave a message and that Naraku would get back to him. Byakuya walked to the flight of stairs in the corner for privacy. He called again this time regretting that he had had so many sweets with Shiori. His stomach was is knots and he was sure we would be sampling his lunch again soon.

"Hello", came a deep husky voice. And then there was a clatter of what sounded like ice.

"Where are you?" Byakuyas voice barely a whisper. Shocked that he had actually picked up.

"Busy. What is it?" Naraku took another sip of his drink while he looked out the balcony window. The wind was blowing pretty hard tonight.

"Busy doing what?" Byakuya knew he should get to the point soon. He wouldn't have the patience to let him beat around the bush.

"Drinking about to leave the room." Naraku was being honest by omission and short.

"Oh… Can I come spend the night with you? I'm not far away I mean… if you're not doing anything." Swallowing hard he waited in silence for his reply.

"No that would be an inconvenience for tonight. I have something to do in the morning." Naraku said matter of fact.

Byakuyas knuckles turned white as tried to steady his voice. "You don't remember?" taking one steadying deep breath.

"Remember what?"

"Your promise to me…" Something wet and salty slid down the side of his face. And he didn't sound like himself.

"Oh…" Naraku had honestly forgotten what he had promised the child. He hadn't thought he was serious.

"…" Is that it? Is that all he was going to get? Not an apology? Not an excuse?

"Was there anything else?" Naraku admired the cars on the street watching the sakura petals wash over the cars in fine waves.

"I… love you. I want to see you now." The focus in Byakuyas eyes was gone. Lost in the images of what could transpire with Naraku and this other woman.

"I told you I was busy." Naraku scratched the back of his neck.

He could hear muted sniffling before the line was disconnected. He was more amused that he hung up than angry. He'd never hung up on him before ever for any reason. Finishing off his drink he headed to Asa's room.

Vibrating coming from the night stand woke Naraku from his after sex slumber. Asa was curled up next to him in bed. The light from the screen briefly illuminating her face as he picked up the phone. Apparently Unknown had sent him a text.

'She's beautiful.' Was the only thing the text said.

Eyes wide and sitting up quickly his head immediately went to the windows in the room. None of them had been open tonight. Had he fucked up some kind of way? Did Kagura have someone following him? Kagura was supposed to have went off with her sisters for the night on a surprise trip. He had purchased those tickets personally and confirmed that she had made it to the airport. Had she turned around? That was impossible.

'Who is this?' Naraku sent back. But he never got a reply.

He looked over to Asa and decided that it was time to go. Maybe it was her trying to blackmail him. It wouldn't be his first rodeo and if it was true he'd handle it accordingly, but for right now it was time to leave.

Shioris' view

Shiori didn't say anything now as she stroked Byakuyas' hair. They were in his small apartment not far from the university. It was decently furnished for a guy who didn't have his own dependable source of income. Shiori had asked once how he kept up with his bills before and he had dodged her questions. She was sure it couldn't have been his parents, but maybe it was possible. Maybe they were trying to make amends and fix what they have but Shiori doubted it.

He had been kicked out a few years ago for reasons Shiori was sure he hadn't been honest about. He was a terrible liar, but she would respect that he wasn't ready to share. Shiori would always be here for him no matter what. They were both scarred from their pasts and being there for one another was enough. Nothing could break their comradery.

Shiori was careful as she made her away behind him on the bed. Making sure they were both comfortable on the bed she pulled a big fluffy pillow under their heads. Byakuya loved to be spooned when he was this way. She got the sense that he was starved of touch all the time and he appreciated when she doted on him like this. At least his tears had dried up now. He laid in his arms staring off into nothingness. She lay with her face buried in his silky hair. He'd been using that shampoo she'd made for him. She could smell the peaches and the vanilla. This made her smile.

"Let's go pig out on all your favorites. I'll spare no expense."

Opening his eyes Byakuya held Shiori tighter. "What about alcohol?" He smiled sheepishly.

They were spooning now. She treated him like a piece of porcelain and cherished him like a diamond every time. He wished with all his heart to never feel this pain again. And to be able to fall in love with someone else.

"Let me amend that. No drugs. I thought we were working on that." She gave him a playful glare and he rolled his eyes. He cared for Shiori and they were the best of friends.

"Shiori." Was the only thing he said as he turned over and met her lips. It was a chaste kiss. Lighter than a feather. And he didn't have to complete the message.

She received it loud and clear. 'Thank you.' Amethyst eyes smiled at lavender before they departed to begin their binge.


	3. Chapter 3

Byakuya Flashback: Years ago

Cold crimson eyes met amethyst. Narakus skin boiled and tightened beneath his finely tailored suit. 'What was he thinking by doing that?' With every step he took closer Byakuya could feel the negative energy flying away from Naraku. He had known better than to do what he did, but he couldn't help himself. His disgusting act had turned into a ritual before he knew it and he was ashamed.

Especially after getting caught. He had been caught peeping at Naraku and Kagura last night. Usually he just peeped through the doorway and watched. And would touch himself later, but that night he couldn't help it. He had been overtaken by the heat of the moment as Naraku took Kagura anally for the first time. He had been imagining that it was him instead as always.

Kagura had her head buried in the pillow as he took his time. Holding the back of her neck he increased his speed once he saw that she was comfortable enough. He couldn't hear the words that Naraku were saying but he imagined them in his mind tailored to him. The wet slapping noises increased and Byakuya felt as if he was at his limit.

Kaguras' whimpers proved to be too much for him and soon he had covered his stomach in layer upon layers it seemed of come. His hand went straight to his mouth after he realized he had been a little too loud falling back onto the floor in fear. Apparently not loud enough for Kagura to hear him, but loud enough to be spotted instantly by Naraku. He scowled at the boy and Byakuya took flight.

The next day would be hell and Byakuya knew that. It was a weekend and he would be home alone for a while. Kagura had kissed him and said goodbye before she went to work. And this left him with Naraku. Fear crippled Byakuya and he didn't dare leave his room until Naraku was gone. When he was sure he had left he ventured into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Byakuya. We need to talk." Froze him in front of the fridge.

He should have known the man would be waiting for him to climb out of his hole. Sweat seemed to pour into his palms now. He put back the leftovers he was about to enjoy having lost his appetite. Immense fear and shame was plastered across his face. No matter how he thought he was hiding it. He had been caught red handed.

"Yes?" was the only thing he could muster out without his voice cracking.

It would seem to anyone else outside this house hold that Naraku was calm and collected. But Byakuya could read the signs of pure anger that Naraku had. That smile for one was the first sign. Pouring a drink from himself with no ice was the second. He gave him a look as if to say explain yourself. Eyes waiting patiently for him to begin. Byakuya was afraid to move.

If he tried to escape Naraku would pounce. He knew better but he did it anyway. Before he could take his third step a decanter still full hit him in the back of the head before bouncing to the floor. He went down with a thump. His nose rebounding off the floor. There was a clacking against the wood and footsteps stopped right next to him.

"Let's try this again." Rising to his knees Byakuya held his bloody nose. It was too late to get away now. He confessed his sins to Naraku with tears and downcast eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed. "Please don't send me back."

"There are no words" Was all Naraku said before pausing.

The first blow rocked Byakuya. There was a bright flash of red light as he was knocked sideways. He moved a little too slow to cover his head and regretted it instantly. Time seemed to stop for Byakuya as he took another punch to the temple.

"To describe what I'm going to do to you. Sending you back now would only be a reward. Besides Kagura is unfortunately attached to you."

With barely constrained anger Naraku kicked him once more in the gut. He felt humiliated and violated in so many ways. He was hot and now breathing heavy. Having long ago taken off his coat and rolled up his sleeves. Picking up the chair that had tumbled over and took a seat. Now that he had blown off a little steam he picked up the decanter full of his favorite whiskey from the floor and poured himself another drink before beckoning towards the boy.

"Come." Byakuya made no move to obey him. "Before I get angry again you little fag." His words were laced with malice. Barely able to stand after the assault Byakuya dragged himself to stand before him.

"Get on your knees." Obeying as quickly as his body would allow he was soon yanked down to the ground. His ribs had to be broken with the searing pain that passed through them after the sudden pull.

"Please." Byakuya begged him to stop the beating and received another slap across his already purpling face. An incredulous look passed over his face as he watched Naraku unzip his belt.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Byakuya was paralyzed. His brain stopped. "Suck." Any other day this would have been his fantasy, but not like this.

"Nooo!" Byakuya managed to squeak out before trying to escape again.

A swift punch to the face knocked him back, but it didn't stop him this time from trying to make it to his feet. Blinding light crossed his vision as his nose met the floor again.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" Dizzied he was left confused until he felt a tug on the back of his pants.

"Don't do this!" Byakuya managed to turn over for a brief second but having his pants at his ankles now restricted his movements.

He couldn't kick him off. A punch to the gut folded Byakuya and Naraku managed to turn him back over .He struggled harder as Naraku straddled him from behind wrapping one hand in a death grip in Byakuyas hair. The other guided him from behind into Byakuya.

"Please!" He shrieked as he was ripped apart. Searing pain almost making him vomit.

"Isn't this what you wanted every night?!" He put all his weight on Byakuyas head as he pounded mercilessly into abused hole. Shocked beyond belief Byakuya took it.

"Answer me." Naraku demanded. Slowing his pace but still stabbing savagely into the boy.

He took his hand from his hair and spread his cheeks wider. The heat and the tightness was overwhelming he felt himself about to come. The boy wouldn't be able to walk for weeks after this. Pulling out before he came too soon he slapped the boy on the ass. The kid had a nice round soft ass. Looking at what he had done to his ass make him throb harder.

"Must I repeat myself?" He said as he sat with his legs spread in front of Byakuya. No time was wasted as his dick was engulfed in glorious warm wetness.

"You got beat up on your way from a bar tonight." He shoved himself further down his throat forcing Byakuyas head down faster. "I want this again so I'm not going to tell Kagura about you peeping on her. It would break her heart."

Seeming to get off even more on blackmailing him, he pulled out abruptly, shooting his load across his face. Wiping the remainder across Byakuyas bottom lip.

"Go clean yourself up." Was the last thing he said to Byakuya before he left to go shower. Byakuya stared at the small puddle of cum… that hadn't come from Naraku.

Byakuyas' POV: five weeks later, after the stand up

It was 1:45 a.m. when Byakuya finally made it to his hotel room. When he left the plane he had spent a little time hanging out with Shiori at a nearby bar. Then he had received a phone call he hoped he would never receive. He had changed his number and somehow that son of a bitch had gotten his number.

Looks like he'd be pawning that phone sooner than he thought. He watched the news for days hoping the bastard's private plane would have crashed. Or he had some horrific traffic accident. Hell even a good strong armed robbery where he got shot would have done. He had been waiting for him outside of the bar in his limo somehow.

Byakuya knew better than to run at this point. The driver opened the door for him. And like a good little boy the moth demon entered. Naraku sat dressed in a beautiful black tailored suit with his dark grey overcoat lying next to him. The actual suit coat laying on top of the over coat. He motioned for him to sit closer to him. Byakuya hesitated and then did as he was told. Naraku let the privacy window up before he turned pleading lavender eyes to meet his gaze. Hungry lips met cherry lips as he devoured the younger yokais lips.

"It would be more fun to snog a dead fish." Naraku grabbed a fist full of his hair forcing his tongue into his mouth again. When he was done ravaging his mouth he licked the side of Byakuyas face perversely. The skin over the young yokais entire body crawled.

"That's disgusting." Byakuya commented blankly. He wanted to desperately escape the pervert's limo. His complaint only seemed to spur the sicko on.

"You need to loosen up." He pulled out a bottle of Xanax and a bottle of other unknown pills.

"Here the last time I gave you this cocktail you enjoyed yourself." He place a Xanax and an ecstasy pill in Byakuyas' hand along with a glass of wine. He downed the combo as soon as it hit his palm and held his hand out for more.

"No that's enough to do its job. Don't have time to take you to the hospital, because you overdosed."

And then he poured himself another glass of the expensive wine and popped two of the ecstasy pills. Taken a second glance at Byakuya sitting stiffly and staring out the window before refilling his cup.

When he was finished with his cup Byakuya knew it was his cue to do what he had been beckoned to do. Skin burning hot and tight still Byakuya grudgingly knelled before Naraku and started indignantly undoing his belt. The sick bastard liked to watch him undress him. Once his pants were undone Byakuya pulled out his length gently massaging it before he spat on it to slicken it up.

Low moans escaped Naraku as Byakuya took the head into his mouth. He had no trouble at all deep throating Narakus full ten inches. Though his jaws felt like they would split any second from the girth of it and the behemoth way Naraku fucked his mouth.

"You are so fucking good at this." He moaned even louder as the boys tongue swirled over his head as he reached the tip. Narakus moaning stirred up Byakuyas longing.

"What an obedient little whore you are!" He yanked Byakuyas head off his lap and pushed him face first into the seat.

"It's been too long… "Pulling the boys pants down impatiently Naraku smacked his right butt cheek.

"I'm so pent up I might not last that long tonight." He reached into one of the many compartments of the limo and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"I don't think I can wait to get inside you." He whispered into Byakuyas ear as he dove two fingers into his ass. Not bothering to really stretch him out, but to at least add lube for his own benefit.

He stroked on even more lube as he carefully aligned himself up with the sweet puckered hole of Byakuyas. It took one thrust to enter his boy pussy completely. The younger demon let loose a terrible scream as searing pain spread across his whole lower body. No more screams escaped him as he adjusted to the pain and the drugs started to do their job.

"Such a lewd boy", Naraku pulled his head back as he continued.

Byakuya felt the familiar pressure starting to build in his groin. Naraku pounded into him mercilessly for what the boy knew had been about twenty minutes before eventually pulling out to shove his dick down his throat again.

"Hold it in." He pumped faster down his throat pressing him against the bottom of the seat and floor. Byakuya masturbated his own length furiously before cumming on the limo floor.

"Swallow it all." He managed to get out between heavy breaths clenching the sides of the younger yokais skull as he filled his mouth.

His length plopped out of the boy's mouth pulling a string of cum with it. He wiped it across his lips before retreating. They both got dressed and Naraku reached into another compartment in the limo and gave Byakuya $2,000.

"That should hold you over till next time. And here…" He tossed a baggy with a couple of Xanax's and other things in it to Byakuyas lap.

"That's for the pain. Use it wisely you look like you could use some rest. Now where are you going?" Byakuya in his impaired state gave him directions to the room he would be staying in. He knew he would regret it later.

He felt like he knew what having a log shoved up your anal canal felt like now. He should be used to it by now, but Naraku was never gentle and always perverse. A strong blush crossed his cheeks as he remembered all the lewd things he had ever been told. Instant shame filled him once again after he became erect at the memories. This last time he had cum harder than he ever had and it confused him even more. He felt like filth. Something wet dripped down onto his forearms as he unlocked his door.

It seemed cliché in the steaming shower, that he couldn't wash away his dirtiness. He was dirty in the most disgusting way imaginable. Unclean almost in the biblical way even. He could never undo what had been done to him so many times before. He was filthy… He was trash… He would never escape this would he? The water running cold brought him sharply out of his daze and into world again.

Byakuya popped a sleeping pill before dragging himself into bed. He didn't want to give it anymore thought. He wanted to forget it. The light from the moon was sufficient enough for him to undress and find his was to his bed. Sleep steadily clouded his thoughts as he stared at the stars.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(A/N: Please read and review)

It was a new day. One that would come and go like all the rest. The sun begged him to open his eyes. If only it knew how he wanted to! It seemed almost impossible to just crack an eye open. Maybe he had over done the pills last night. Byakuya coughed dragging himself up in the bed. Leaning against the headboard he rested one arm on a bent knee and just stared at nothing in particular. He watched the tiny bits of whatever and dust swim across the beams of light that filtered into his room. He watched them twist and turn and land on the covers. The birds sang their songs and people walked by busily. Car horns blared and the wind blew. Still he just watched.

A cheerful alarm went off alerting him that it was time to get up. Screwing his eyes tight he picked up the phone and dismissed the alarm. He had twenty one voicemails and twenty three texts on his phone. Brows knotted he dialed his voicemail and set the phone to speaker turning the volume to max. The message was thirty seconds long with silence. He went to the next one that was about twenty seconds long. Nothing but silence. The next six were all the same. He didn't bother listening to the rest, because they were from all the same unknown caller.

His text box was filled with more messages from the unknown caller. But first he'd check the two that weren't from that number. The first one was from Shiori asking to meet at the deli on Fifth Street before going to class together. And the second one was from Naraku. His stomach did flips as he looked at the name. Butterflies played through his stomach and he hated himself for it. He shouldn't open it. He should just erase it. He opened the text anyway. _**I think of you when I'm waking up.**_ _ **I enjoyed our time together.**_

He replied back: _**that's what good whore do. Make sure you enjoy the time together so they can get paid**_ **.** He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding before he went onto the next messages from the unknown number.

All of them said the same thing **'I love you'**. Deep creases appeared on his forehead. Could Naraku have sent those messages? But then again why would he send them unknown. Shrugging he concluded that it could have just been a wrong number and they'd tried to send the text through multiple times.

His phone pinged telling him he had a new message from Naraku. _**Don't be like that. You know what you mean to me. You're so much more than a prostitute or a whore to me.**_ Byakuya threw his phone across the bed and headed towards the shower. Class would start in about an hour and a half. He couldn't wake up fully without a shower. Another incoming text form Naraku came in. It said _**when you take so long to reply I think you've found someone better.**_ In this text he wasn't just asking. He was accusing and threatening at the same time.

Shiori had the patience of Buddha. She didn't complain when he was late meeting her at the Deli. And didn't ask any questions when it took him a long time to sit. Opting to just sit on the edge of the chair when even sitting on one cheek was a challenge. Instead she gave him a level contemplative gaze as she took a sip of her lemonade. Her turkey and Swiss sandwich half eaten.

"Looks like you had a rough night." Shiori cocked a brow.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"It's not worse than we came from that rave."

"There are just some things I want to forget and those PCP laced drinks are one of them."

"Everyone was completely out of it. There were people running around on all fours like they were animals. You thought you almost went Vincent Van Gogh. You would have succeeded to if I hadn't stopped you. Which reminds me did you ever do that shoot?"

"The family shoot? Yeah I managed to get it in. The father was holding the baby naked on one arm looking all proud and happy and then the baby all of a sudden tenses up and projectile baby poop is all of the poor guys arm and living room floor. "

"Well that's the hazard of taking naked baby pictures. At least they have some hilarious memories "

"Anyway did you get the goods?"

"Bacon, lettuce, tomatoes, plus turkey and avocado. "

"You're an angel!"

"But in addition to this sandwich I want you to promise me that you'll take care of yourself."

He didn't say anything, he wasn't in the business of making promises he couldn't keep.

The meeting began with the usual how my name is Joe and this is my so and so time being here. Before the instructor stood up to lead the class. Today were going to go around and share an experience of love that we've all had. It's alright if you don't want to say anything if this is your first day. Don't feel obligated or embarrassed there are still people who've been coming here for months and still haven't said anything. But the important thing is that your and that's a first step.

"Like you told us the other day. Just being here can start the healing process and get you moving." Said a middle aged blonde lady. Who always put him in the mind of a crazy cat lady.

They were a few agreements in the circle. One lady began by telling a story about how she found love when she gave birth to her daughter. How even through everything she'd been through her life was her daughter. Another man a man who was going blind shared a story about how he was glad to have his new wife and how she made him feel whole though he had lost most of his vision. When it was Shiori's turn she shared a story about how much her father had loved her before he died. And how she wished she had what they had before they both passed away.

Looking around the room once. Eyes focused on a sticky note that had fallen to the floor. Everyone looked expectantly. He had been one of those people that were mentioned. He'd been coming here for over a year actually and had never made a peep.

He scratched the side of his nose before beginning." I've never been in love. That's probably true for a lot of gay guys, but it makes me feel broken. I've never been with someone that I could bring home to meet my family- hell, I've only had one boyfriend, and I ended up hating him. My family is full of shit. They pretend to be a happy family in the public putting on these grand airs, but behind closed doors it's another story. I'm afraid to bring anyone home, because the moment he would walk through that door it would all become real to them. She'd realize that she can't love a faggot. And then I won't just be broken. I'll be shattered. "

He continued smoking his cigarette. Putting it out in an ash tray.

"I hate this. I hate who I am. I hate that I want to fall in love with men. I hate men, and I hate me. We talk about pride and love, but all I feel is hate and shame. Love is twisted and disgusting and I don't want a part of it."

There were some surprised looks in the crowd. He had expected to see those. And there were some obviously disgusted ones. And those to he had expected. But not the small smile that Shiori wore across her lips. If he had been the summoner of the shades that filled his heart, just her smile alone chased the shadows from him. The meeting continued in the same fashion. At the end there was some small talk about the super bowl and which teams they thought were going to make the cut. Shiori and he chose to skip the small talk and head out.

"I'm proud of you. "

"Why" He asked.

"For using your voice."

"Shiori, always make a smile on your face, never stop that smile on your face, because I am happy because of your smile." He made a small circle on her cheek.

Shiori gave him a genuine smile. And kissed him on the cheek.

"This is a bit cliché but its real advice. A real man can't stand seeing his man hurt. He's careful with his decisions and actions, so he never has to be responsible for his pain. Love shouldn't hurt. And if it does it's time to either fix it or let it go."

"This might sound a bit cliché. That's easier said than done." He retorted. He earned a playful shove from Shiori after that one.

"Where'd you get that from Dr. Phil? Oprah?"

"Shut up, God. You can be such a wanker sometimes."

"I'm just saying though."

 *****Shiori's POV*****

When they reached his apartment she went straight to the bedroom as usual. And he went to the kitchen to warm the food in the microwave. She picked up a picture frame sitting on his nightstand. It was a picture of him and his adoptive parents when he was younger. His father held him proudly in his arms in front of the playground. Putting the picture down she noticed the baggie behind it. Picking it up to examine it. It had some sort of pills she was sure that they were narcotics, that had been his biggest drug of choice.

"Shiori do you want me to microwave it?" Byakuya shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah I prefer the cheese melted." Shiori hurriedly put the baggie back.

She was about to sit on the bed, but before she did she was going to make it up. She couldn't stand lying in an unmade bed unless she was under the covers. She stared at the sky blue sheets. There was blood on them towards where the headboard was. It wasn't a lot. Just enough to leave a heavy smudge. Her lips pouted and her brows furrowed. She hadn't seen any bandages on his arms or legs. She shrugged to herself, it could have been a nose bleed. She didn't say anything she just pulled the covers up over it and let the bed be. Opting to walk back into the kitchen and grab a soda while he was plating their left overs.

"Let's watch a flick in the living room. " She chimed.

Byakuya gave her a strange look.

"You never ask to be anywhere outside of my bedroom."

"I know I just thought that since today was such a big day for you that we could switch the scenery up a little bit. Or are you not completely gay and you secretly want to make love to me? "

"Shut up smartass."

They laughed and cuddled as they watched everything in his ancient DVD collection. After they finished watching nightmare on Elm Street. Shiori thought it was time to speak up after not being able to get the speech perfect in her mind. She'd been unable to concentrate the whole entire movie.

"I want you to throw away whatever it is that you bought last night. " She tried to look serious "Don't think that I'm being intrusive. I'm just worried about you."

"Where is this coming from?" He looked puzzled.

"You looked like shit run over when you met me at the deli earlier. I know that you said that you've been sober for seven months now, but I know the signs."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He lit a cigarette.

"I saw your stash. "

This made him tense up. He had forgotten that he had those. Hadn't even bothered to hide them yet.

"I was going to throw it away."

"Bull crap. Where'd you get them from?" Shiori sat up.

"It doesn't matter."

"Whoever gave that to you" She pointed towards the bedroom" You should stay away from them. They're not your friend. "

"If I need someone to tell me what to do I'll ask for it." He glared.

Shiori stood up from the sofa and ran to his bedroom. He shot up after her dropping his cigarette on the table. She slammed the bedroom door close and grabbed the bag of drugs off the nightstand. Running into the bathroom she started dumping them in the toilet. He reached her just as the pills were being dropped into the toilet.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"I told you that I'm your friend! I'm not letting you turn back into the way you used to be! "

He punched the door and ran his hands through his hair before the dam inside him broke. He paced his bedroom for a few seconds until he could speak to her without anger.

"And what about that blood?" She cried.

He frowned and gave her a perplexed look. Tears rolled on as she pulled the covers off his bed. He hadn't noticed he'd bleed in his sheets. Time stopped as they both stood still, looking at the blood smeared on the bed.

"Just get out" He said in a leveled tone.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on" She said defiantly.

"Please just go."

"I said no."

He picked her up over his shoulder and dragged her kicking and screaming to the front door. She grabbed the frame of his bedroom door and he pried her fingers from the wood. Tossing her on her feet he stuck one arm out to hold her back, while he closed the door and locked it. The handle rattled as she tried to get back in. She beat at the door screaming her indignities. Right now he was too upset to even care what they were.

Not long after Shiori had finally given up. Byakuya was sitting along again on his couch. Flicking his lighter on and off, staring at old texts from Naraku. No matter how much he wished it, Naraku didn't want to give his heart, but he didn't want anyone else to play with his favorite plaything either. Plaything. There was a word for you. A child's toy. A disposable replaceable being.

He decided to reply to Narakus text. _**Call me**_ _._ And with great surprise on his part he received a call five minutes later.

"Hello" he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hi" came a hushed greeting.

Naraku must have been sitting in the house somewhere. And mother must have still been there. They sat in silence for a few minutes. His heart beating too fast to speak.

"I know you didn't ask me to call to just listen to you breathe." Naraku said.

"I have something to tell you."

"Go on."

" _Not long ago I always had this impossible little hope that you'll suddenly wake up one day and realize that we were meant to be together. But now I understand that all of things you've ever told me were lies."_

" _What makes you question if we can be together? What are you talking about?" His voice was starting to raise._

" _Do you remember what you told me? "_

" _Told you when? You're not making any sense"_

" _I believe it was around the fifth time that we were in bed together. Do you remember?" His hands were trembling" I doubt you do. I'll tell you anyway."_

' _My life was purposeless without you' and I remember thinking that that was so beautiful. And then one night during inauguration a few weeks ago I just happened to be sitting on the roof smoking so that I could hide it from mother and you know what I heard?"_

"…"

" _I mean… I knew you would sleep with as many people as you damn well pleased, but those words. I heard you tell someone else that same thing. Those same exact words that I thought were only for my ears. Only for my heart from yours. "His tears came silently._

" _I never said that to anyone else. Did you actually see me say those words?"_

" _I didn't have to see to know that it was you. That voice that I've known since I was a child." He couldn't hear or really see the other person, but he heard Naraku use that phrase._

" _You're drunk or high obviously on something right now."_

" _Don't belittle me, I haven't had a drop of anything… You didn't just destroy me you obliterated me… That's what you do."_

" _After all I've done for you, you think that I just want to hurt you?"_

" _You like to build things up and then tear them apart. And now you savagely pick at the ruins of my heart trying to get back in even after what you did last night. You treated me like a whore. Is that all I am to you? A prostitute?_

" _I'm coming over" Naraku sounded exasperated._

" _No."_

" _No?" He challenged._

"…"

" _Have you been seeing someone, planning to get away?"_

" _I don't know what you're talking about."_

" _If I catch you with someone else. I'm going to kill them and then I'm going to kill you."_

" _Still the same ol' Naraku .Good-bye Father." And then he hung up._

 *****Narakus POV*****

He'd been sitting in his car for about ten minutes now. Trying to decide if he wanted to go in or not. He hadn't liked the way his call went with Byakuya. He'd gotten in and out of the car twice, since he'd arrived. It was chilly enough outside that he could see his breath. Beating his palms against the wheel he cursed himself. One last sigh and another foot out the door later. He locked his car door and walked to the entrance of the apartment. He knocked.

There were footsteps and then low shuffling. He was deciding if he should open the door.

"I know that your there" He said loud enough for him to hear him on the other side of the door "Open the door."

Byakuya didn't make a move to open the door.

"You're just going to leave me out here in the cold. I've been standing out here long enough already"

"That was your choice"

"Don't play games, it's too cold for that."

"Your car will be plenty warm"

"Seriously open the door before I make a scene" Naraku could feel the vein in his neck throb.

The door to the apartment cracked open. And he walked into the warm apartment.

"This place looks like crap"

"The decorators are on holiday" Byakuya folded his arms in front of him.

Naraku took his coat off and through it over the couch. Taking a few seconds to observe his apartment.

"You should have just told me you needed money."

"Did you come over her to discuss finances with your whore?" Byakuya snapped hotly looking at a speck on the living room floor.

Naraku wanted to yell, but instead he walked towards him. Stopping when he was toe to toe with him. He pulled him into his arms. Holding him firmly but gently. They just stood there in the silence of his living room. Byakuya slowly melting into his embrace.

"Let's go to bed." Naraku whispered into his ear, nibbling at the soft lobe.

The pounding of Byakuyas heart transferred to his. He felt the slight tension at the mention of the word 'bed'. He rubbed circles into Byakuyas back and pulled him slightly away from him.

"Just to rest. We can sit here on the couch till you're ready if you want." He gave Byakuya an innocent look.

"You're going to spend the night?"

"Problem?"

"No" Byakuya said slowly.

Naraku listened carefully as Byakuya spoke about everything that was going on in his life. He let the boy lay on his chest as he got closer and closer to sleep. When he finally drifted completely off Naraku allowed a smile. Soon he followed him into dreamland.


End file.
